


Kili, what is your name?

by Zaz14



Series: Prompts from the Kink meme [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, fili is done, forgetful kili, kili doesn't care, oh kili, seriously kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaz14/pseuds/Zaz14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=21717739#t21717739 prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme</p><p>AU where Kili actually does constantly forget everyone's name<br/>Including his own<br/>bonus points for calling out the wrong name in sex</p><p>sorry I had to go there, the idea of Kili calling his own name during sex was just so funny.</p><p>sorry for any mistakes, not betaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili, what is your name?

He is not forgetful, no matter what anyone says. He does not forget his own name. 

Nope, it doesn’t happen at all, on his word as a descendant of Durin it does not happen. 

He never forgot his name on the quest and started calling his brother by his own name, it’s all lies, and it was just the stress of the quest and seeing uncle being all disgustingly in love. Yes that’s it, that’s certainly understandable

And anyone suggesting otherwise is lying, including and especially his brother Kili, no, that’s not right. Especially….. Fili, that’s it. 

See he was just testing himself, of course he doesn’t forget his own name, who on earth in middle earth would be so stupid to do that.

Certainly not him of all people, he is the second prince of Durin, an heir to the lonely mountain of Ummm Erepor, no Erewore. 

Damn what’s it called?

Ere something

Um

Erebor that’s it, an heir to Erebor.

It’s just the spellings that confuse him, so many similar words, not that he is thick. Oh god this is all his brother nili or vanili or whatevers fault. His brother’s majesticness is making him stupid in the head.

Now if only he remembered what he had to do today, something important, oh well Fili would find him and tell him, now to sleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
That is where Fili and not nili or vanili found him. Fili just sighed, his brother had the memory of Bilbo or Bombur when they sighted food and he really was getting worse. 

Why only last week, Kili had called him Dis, and no matter how much Kili begged for it, Fili was not dressing up in a dwarrowdams clothes. Fili was not female. For Mahals sake, he was not their mother. 

And honestly if he didn’t love the skinny lanky git so much he would have punched Kili by now.

Hearing the snores of the sleeping archer on the bed Fili sighed again, this was also the fourth time Kili had missed training with Dwalin. By Mahal if it weren’t for Ori conveniently practicing in a light tunic with a war hammer nearby, he never would have gotten away. 

He even bloody had to run just to avoid the sounds of Dwalin ravishing the not so innocent scribe, seriously how quickly Dwalin was at disrobing was both scary and impressive.

Fili yanked his brother to his side of the bed and straddled him, ignoring the sleeping protests of the readily awakening Kili

“Brother, I was sleeping”

“And now you are not” Fili grinned, yanking laces apart rapidly to get to the rough tan skin of the younger. 

“You have been teasing me all day, and you were late to training so now I am going to ravish you”

Kili showed no sign of being sorry for his actions as he grinned, rutting his now naked body against his brothers. “Well if this is what it gets me, I will be late more often”

“You are always late, it would make no difference”

Ignoring the protests, he glanced down at their naked bodies. His brothers erection stood rock solid against his and he slowly rocked into it, rubbing their groins together. Oh sweet pleasure, this was one of the reasons he could put up with Kili, listening to him gasping for breath under him, from just rutting. 

Kili was just so sensitive, a rub here, a kiss there and a lick and he could be begging so sweetly against him. His one was just so beautiful in his pleasure.

He could feel Kili getting closer and closer to the edge, his moans and gasps getting higher and higher in pitch, his body shaking.

“Oh, oh Mahal, oh there” and of course those delicious sounds out of sinfully wet plump lips. “Ohhhhh Kili”

Fili stopped, just stopped and looked down at the dazed dwarf beneath him because this really was the height of weirdness. This was just too ridiculous for words.

“Brother,” he asked carefully, “did you just scream your own name when you came”

Two brown eyes looked up at him, “whoops, sorry Fili”

And with that neither could contain their laughter anymore, and if Uncle Thorin asked them at breakfast the next morning, what as so funny that he could hear them half way across the castle, well that was just their little secret.


End file.
